


Buy U a Drank

by Robyn2607



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drabble, Drunkenness, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn2607/pseuds/Robyn2607
Summary: Alex is her one weakness, especially when alcohol is involved. College AU (ish...I don't really know)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel like Maggie and Lena would be stoner friends, they're normally both so composed.
> 
> Can really be set in any Au or Non-Au divergence
> 
> I'm tipsy and over tired, apologies for all mistakes!

The bass was far louder than necessary. It was that range rover song that Maggie had heard enough of.  Her body was vibrating with each beat causing her to frown. Although the alcohol she had consumed may be making her frown too. She also left her glasses and contacts at home… okay so there were several reasons she was squinting. Either way the music was annoying. She wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for a certain brown eyed girl and her inability to take no for an answer.  
When Alex had text Maggie the simple word **_drinks_** at 9pm she knew she was fucked. Drinks meant it was a non-optional group thing, starting at 10pm and ending anywhere between 4am and 11am… the latter had been last ‘Friendsgiving’. Maggie still had not found her shoes or jacket.  
So yes, after much prompting, and a hint of emotional blackmail, Maggie had left her Fortress of Solitude. Following Alex’s command, she slipped on a pair of black heels, (so her tank and skinny jeans looked classy), and her leather jacket, and made her way to the bar. She arrived just in time for the several rounds of free shots J’onn handed out. Ever since Alex’s surrogate father had quit politics and bought a bar their lives had become increasingly better. They now could afford to pre-drink at a bar and no one’s house got ruined. Plus, J’onn always brought them home when the club closed.  
Speaking of which, here she was. Maggie Sawyer was now stood in the aforementioned club, leaning against a sticky bar, listening to the same music she did every week. Her head was reeling from the week just gone and it was all Lena Luthor's fault.  
Her and Lena were high and moments away from sleep. It was Sunday night. Kara was still visiting her Mom and both girls were stressed. They had turned off their phones and made a pillow fort in Lena’s living room. They were discussing the best romantic pairing among their friends. Lena shipped Mon-El and Winn, Maggie shipped Lena and Kara. Apparently, that wasn’t allowed because they were already a couple. Still her OTP though.  
Just as her eyelids flutter shut Lena mumbled that realistically Alex and Maggie were the perfect fit for each other if only Alex wasn’t straight. That struck a chord because Alex had recently mentioned to Maggie she was somewhat attracted to women, she just wasn’t ready to shout it to the world yet. Ever since then the possibly was circling in her mind.  
Fuck she needed a drink.  
With a wave and a smile, she signaled the bartender leaning against the opposing counter. The perky redhead sauntered over she puffing her chest out. She gently caressed Maggie’s hand upon arrival.  
“Yeah baby what can I get you?”  
Maggie smirked and leaned forward. The girl was cute. “What’s on offer?”  
Part of her felt guilty flirting but she was single. She had to get her mind off Alex somehow.  
The song in the background melded into Buy U a Drank by Somo and two arms wrapped around her waist. She glanced over her shoulder, already prepared to shove the advancer off. Instead two chocolate eyes.  
“Hey Danvers.” Maggie grinned shuffling to make room for Alex at the bar. The bartender signaled she’d be back in a moment before turning to another customer. The guy beside her shot them a look. She flipped him off and turned back to her friend. “Where’s that guy you were dancing with?”  
Alex shrugged and her cheeks flushed, “I dropped him. Something better came along.” Maggie raised her eyebrow trying not to concentrate on the feeling of Alex’s fingers still gripping her waist. She needed to get hold of herself. This wasn’t the first time they made contact. In fact, they were often so touchy they were mistaken for a couple. This however was the first time they were slightly intimate since Maggie’s revelation last week.  
Maggie tried to clear her mind as she refocused on Alex. “Oh yeah? What’s better than man muscle and a Rolex?”  
Alex’s eye’s sparkled as she chuckled and teasingly nudged her best friend. “Your muscles and the drink you’re about to buy me”. Maggie rolled her eyes but nevertheless leaned across the bar. Her bartender had returned.  
“Can we have two shots of fireball, one rum and coke, one corona and whatever you want, within reason”. The bartender grinned back with mirth.  
“Are you within reason?”  
Before Maggie could reply she winked and went to grab their drinks. Alex tugged at her sleeve. “Who’s she?”  
Maggie shrugged, “The bartender? Don’t know. She’s cute though, right? I might give her my number.”  
Alex nodded and stared at the ground. She was nibbling on her bottom lip. Maggie used her index finger so push Alex’s head back up. She now looked nervous.  
“What’s up princess?” Maggie’s nickname and concern caused Alex inhale deeply. She carefully slipped her hand into the one Maggie used to resume eye contact.  
“I…”  
She was interrupted by the bartender placing the drinks on the counter. Maggie turned to pay but glanced back at her friend. Was Alex feeling sick? Had she drank too much?  
Without a word Alex grabbed her shot and down it. The grimace afterward was custom.  
Maggie stared bemused. There was a tremble to her hand as she placed the shot glass down. She faced Maggie, blocking her view of the bartender. Her lips brushed Maggie’s ear when she leaned in.  
“Please don’t give her your number”  
Her lips grazed the corner of Maggie’s lips as she pecked her cheek and then left, rum and coke in hand.  
Frowning.  
Maggie was frowning again.  
The bartender gave her back her change, appearing just as confused. Maggie was instructed to ‘hit her up before they closed’ if she was free. Maggie merely nodded before taking her shot, snatching her beer and leaving to find Alex.  
She was in the smoking area, smoke floating from her lips. When she spotted Maggie she offered her a drag. Maggie accepted, not knowing what to say her. Something had changed between them. The had literally made out while drunk last year yet that near kiss earlier was umpteen times more intimate.  
The friends around them disappeared one by one until it was just them and nameless strangers. They were sharing a second cigarette, passing it back and forth.  
Maggie quashed the butt under her heel once they were finished. Her heart pounded as she gazed at Alex. She cleared her throat.  
“Danvers…”  
Alex shook her head. The tip of her tongue glided her top lip before she took a sip of her drink. She then glanced around them. There were ten complete strangers surrounding, all engrossed in their separate clique.  
"Sawyer…” she paused again catching her bottom lip in between her teeth, “Maggie… can I kiss you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't terrible


End file.
